One Week
by Raven1050
Summary: S.T.A.R.S - Chris and Albert have been dating for months and are even living together but just when Chris decides to tell the S.T.A.R.S group about it, everything tumbles. OneShot, ChrisxWesker M for suggested content.


Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil, Capcom, blah blah blah.

**Author's Note: I was doing an art project with Pandora on and a song came on that I haven't heard in years. I'm sitting there drawing an effing Wii remote and I get this idea in my head and so now, my art project is sitting behind me and I'm writing a pretty little drabble for you lovely people.**

* * *

**One Week**

_Seven Days_

"What is your _problem_?" Chris hissed, slamming the door behind him after following Albert through the door.

The two had just returned from a very unpleasant dinner with the S.T.A.R.S team. The dinner was an idea by none other than Chris who believed a dinner would be the best way for him and Albert to come out to the team. So, once everyone arrived and sat down, Chris told them. The group had only been at the casual restaurant for an hour before Brad was drunk. Within the next hour, Chris saw Jill shooting dark looks at Albert for no apparent reason and, thirty minutes after, she was snapping at Chris about chewing too loudly. Barry ran interference but, inevitably, left early with Brad. The rest of the team remained awkwardly silent and slowly began excusing themselves as Jill's agitated advances grew.

And Chris had not said a word to his friend.

Albert's jaw tightened, his lips pursing into a stiff line as he cocked is head to the side and stated, "I'm angry."

Chris sighed and crossed his arms.

"Well yes, I can see that."

Without speaking, Albert turned on his heel and entered the living room, sliding his glasses from his nose before tossing them onto the glass coffee table. Chris followed and huffed when he watched the blond sit on the couch and cross his legs. Chris clicked his tongue and remained standing, fighting off the urge to attack his boyfriend.

After dealing with Jill and her issues as well as her drunken companions, he seriously was not in the mood for this.

"Now what is _your_ problem?" Albert asked, eyebrows rising at the utter annoyance washed across Chris's face.

"You're acting like a child."

"Says the one who is pouting," Albert countered with a smirk.

"I am _not_ pouting!"

"You're also the one raising your voice," the blond said calmly.

"You're crazy!" Chris growled, his hands flying into the air. Albert looked at him expectedly and Chris sighed. "Fine."

Chris took a long, deep, shaky breath and exhaled. Albert Wesker was simply one of those types who you did not fight with. He was impossible; Albert could remain calm with a smirk on his face and cool demeanor while silently seething inside; Chris was one of the few who could see past it. Albert's chin was still stiff and the light tapping of his fingers on his right thigh told Chris more than anyone would ever imagine; it was a large part of why Albert liked the brunet as much as he did. So much so that he allowed Chris to move into his house when staying at each other's houses became far too much work.

"Fine, I'm not yelling anymore. _Now_ will you talk to me?"

"Miss Valentine needs to learn her place."

Chris scoffed, "How is that my problem?"

"She is your friend, Christopher. Get her under control or I will fire her for lack of respect."

"'_Get her under control_'? Do you get what you're saying? Jill is her own person and just because she's a little jealous doesn't mean—"

"Jealousy is no excuse for her behavior. I am Captain and deserve respect."

"This is about your ego," Chris hissed.

Chris, in truth, did not believe anything of the sort. He understood Jill was wrong and knew, very well, that he was also wrong but he had to defend Jill in some way. She had been chasing him for months now, pushing for dates and spending too much time with him. If anything, Chris thought Albert was the jealous one but neither would bring it up let alone admit it. Chris really felt torn between his boyfriend and best friend.

"How is this possibly about my ego?"

"You don't want the others to see that you _can _be defied. Hell, that's why every time we end up in a fight, within minutes, you're fucking me just to shut me up."

"You never complained before," Albert said, his smirk returning.

"Really not the time," Chris growled. "But _that_ is how it happens. You make a comment like that and we're suddenly in bed."

"Well, it certainly won't happen like that this time," the blond said as he stood and began walking up the stairs to their room.

"And what do you mean by that?!" Chris asked angrily, following him.

"I mean…." Wesker paused his sentence as he entered their room, bypassed the bed, and began pulling a blanket and pillow from the closet. The blond turned on his heel and shoved the contents into Chris's arms. "You aren't coming to bed until you fix it. You have one week."

"One week until _what_," Chris asked with a scoff.

"One week until Jill is fired."

"This is assuming she continues to _disrespect_ you, right?"

"She will. She is far too stubborn to simply let it go."

"You're just as stubborn," Chris muttered angrily before turning to leave the room.

"As are you, Christopher."

* * *

_Five Days_

Having the following day off left Chris without a chance to speak to Jill so, after a day of completely avoiding a certain blond within the house, he was finally ready to talk to her. Chris left in his car an hour after Albert, allowing the much needed time apart before finally walking into work.

Jill was at her desk, as usual. Brad and Barry said their hellos at the same time but she simply stared at her computer and continued typing her report for Irons. Chris looked past her and saw Albert sitting at his desk, eyes on an open folder and sunglasses atop the stack of papers beside him.

"Jill," Chris said quietly, pulling a chair to the side of her desk to sit down.

"Chris."

"You're still mad?"

"You lied to me."

"I didn't lie," Chris said with a sigh. "I couldn't exactly tell you. It's illegal for us to be together, let alone be living together but I didn't want to hide it anymore."

"All those times I asked you out and you kept avoiding it and—God I'm so stupid," Jill said, head going into her hands as she sighed.

"N-No you're not. Come on, you couldn't have known I was gay."

Chris moved to put a hand to her shoulder, attempting to show her that he was not angry at her but she shrugged away from it, head turning towards him and hands returning to the keyboard in front of her.

"I'm still mad at you. I thought you trusted me," Jill said with a heavy sigh. "Just go away." Chris sat a moment, his mind going through anything he could possibly say for her to change her mind. After sitting there a moment too long, she stiffened and shouted, "GO!"

Chris immediately stood, shoving the chair he had taken back to its spot before quickly walking to his desk across from Albert's office.

Just as Chris passed the blonde's office door, Albert said, "When you get that together, come back and see me."

It was a taunt more than anything but Chris growled and continued to his desk where he shot glares from the remainder of the day.

* * *

_Three Days_

Chris chose to skip work, unwilling to deal with more abuse from Albert _and_ Jill; one at a time, sure, but not both at once. Instead, he lay on the couch for the majority of the day, flipping listlessly through channels while his mind tried desperately to avoid thoughts of Albert.

By the next day, Chris was ready to apologize. He knew he could only use the 'it's your ego' excuse for so long before it turned ridiculous and with Jill mad at him, he had no interest in defending her; that, of course, did not mean he wanted her to lose her job.

"Albert," Chris sighed as the blond stepped down the stairs, dressed perfectly for work. It was morning and Chris had to wait until Albert left to even begin getting ready but he refused to let the blond leave until they spoke.

"Christopher."

Chris stood but said nothing as the blond stared at him from behind his shades. After a minute, Albert turned on his heel and left, eyebrows raised and leaving behind a guilty brunet. As much as Chris wanted to speak, he was stubborn and couldn't, as far as he could tell, push his ego aside to make his life livable.

Perhaps it was not Albert but Chris with the ego issues.

The very thought had Chris laugh dryly; both had ego issues that neither could deny.

Chris approached Jill again at work, hands behind his back and his bottom lip between his teeth. He did not sit but merely waited until Jill stopped her work to look at him. It took several minutes of Chris patiently waiting for Jill to acknowledge him before she eventually sighed, dropped her arms into her lap and muttered, "What do you want?"

"I was wrong to lie to you but I do trust you, Jill. Look, you have to understand, Albert and I—"

"Oh, it's _Albert_," Jill muttered tauntingly.

"Jill, listen. Albert and I have been together for six months. We had to stop going on dates because of the amount of harassment we get. Albert would never admit it but he had issues with letting it go because he cares for me, Jill. I had to stop him so many times from ripping big-mouthed idiots to shreds because he _can_ and _will_ do that to protect me," Chris said in a little above a whisper.

"Sounds like he loves you," Jill said quietly.

"I-I think he does," Chris said with a small smile. "I was just afraid you would be one of them. He made me swear I wouldn't say anything because—"

"He didn't want your friend shunning you for your sexual preference," Jill said with a light sigh.

"Yes!" Chris said with a smile but it quickly dropped. "Y-You don't, do you?"

Jill looked at him seriously for a moment before laughing and shaking her head.

"No, no! Of course not! Come here," Jill stood and wrapped her arms around Chris in a tight hug. "I'm sorry I was so rude to Captain Wesker," she said in sudden realization before completely freezing as another thought dawned on her. "Oh god, is he good in bed?"

Chris immediately pulled from the hug, eyes wide and cheeks reddening. Jill laughed heartily, shaking her head.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" she laughed at his left over horrified expression and smiled as the joke simmered down.

"So we're okay, then?" Chris asked with a smile, cheeks still slightly tinted.

"Yeah, we're fine."

"Good. Then I get to tell you he's amazing in bed," Chris said with a wink before turning on his heel and walking to his desk with a chuckle.

* * *

"I see you and Miss Valentine are no longer fighting," Albert said, stepping inside the house.

Chris had gotten home an hour before and was currently sitting in his spot on the couch, controller in hand and Albert on his mind. In fact, Chris jumped when Albert spoke, not realizing the blond had gotten home.

"Why do you say that?" Chris asked, flipping off the television.

"She apologized."

"Does that mean she'll be losing her job?"

"Of course not. She apologized."

"I'm not the only one in the wrong," Chris muttered as Albert walked towards him. "You shouldn't have been angry at me for something Jill did."

"And you should have accepted that Miss Valentine was wrong instead of creating a fight where one could have been avoided." Albert moved towards Chris as he spoke and when he stopped in front of the brunet, arms folded over his chest as if looking down at a scolded child, Chris could not resist.

Chris reached forward and grasped onto Albert's sleeve, yanking the blonde on top of him. Albert, being quick, caught himself before falling on top of Chris and, instead, straddled the brunette's lap.

"I miss you," Chris whispered, looking up at the annoyed blond.

"You are such a child," he said with a sigh before sliding to the left of Chris's lap, pulling Chris atop him while doing so. Chris followed Albert's lead and swung his right leg over Wesker's lap and caught himself, smile as he ended up in the exact position Albert was moments before. "This is much better."

"I agree," Chris said with a smile, pecking the blonde's lips.

"I believe we still need to talk," Albert stated, using his finger to push at the brunette's chest in attempts to keep Chris focused.

"About what?" Chris asked in a sigh.

"I believe I am owed an apology."

"Albert," Chris groaned, sitting back to cross his arms.

"Child."

"You're still insulting me!"

"You have yet to apologize."

"Fine, you don't get sex, then," Chris said matter-of-factly, sliding from Albert's lap to sit beside him.

"You cannot possibly be that stubborn."

"I always apologize first and usually, I'm the only one to do it. You first," Chris said sternly.

"Child."

"Fine. Your choice," Chris said with a shrug before grabbing the remote to turn on the television.

* * *

_Two Days_

"This is getting ridiculous."

"What could you possibly mean?" Albert asked, stopping as he prepared to walk up to stairs.

"You kept giving me those _smirks_ of yours all day," Chris stated with a glare. "You know the ones."

"I don't know what you're going on about, Chris," Albert said with a smirk before making his way up the stairs.

"It won't work, you know!" Chris yelled after him.

"Strange, and I thought it already had worked. Silly me," Albert said with another smirk before vanishing into their bedroom.

* * *

_One day_

"I'm sorry you fucking asshole," Chris growled, arms folded and glare prominent.

They were at work and, well, he had not said the apology very quietly.

"Excuse me?" Albert asked though a smirk on his lips told Chris his anger had gotten through.

"I'm sorry you fucking asshole," Chris repeated through his teeth.

"Why are you so angry?" Albert asked as Chris slumped into the chair on the opposite side of the blonde's desk.

"I thought _maybe_ your ego would be less important to you than our relationship. I thought _maybe_ you would apologize first so we didn't have to keep going through this but I was wrong. I had to stop though. I'm weak or childish or whatever you want to call me but I was lonely and I missed you."

"Our relationship _is_ more important than my ego. I was interested in how stubborn you were going to be, I had no idea you were using your stubbornness as a test."

"It wasn't a test," Chris muttered.

"Whatever you wish to call it. Now, regarding that last part—I would never taunt you for feeling lonely or missing me. It's a show of your devotion and I have no interest in ruining that. However, when you pout and go on your childish rampages that is much different."

"Oh," Chris whispered, eyes on his shoes.

It was quiet for a long moment before, "I'm sorry, Christopher."

Chris stood quickly and made his way around the desk, his hip leaning against Albert's side as he wrapped both arms around the blonde's neck to kiss him.

"I'm sorry, Albert."

"Captain Wesker, to you," Albert growled softly as Chris chuckled and connected their lips again. After a long quiet moment of hasty kisses, Albert pulled away with a smirk. "We aren't quite done."

"We're not?" Chris asked, unmoving from his spot.

"A certain female informed me of your open-ness regarding our sex life."

"Did she?"

"Indeed she did."

"You aren't allowed to kill her," Chris stated sternly.

"I wasn't going to kill _her_," Albert stated seriously, his eyes narrowing at the brunet.

"I was afraid of that."


End file.
